Hitherto, as a refillable container capable of being refilled with a liquid content, there has been known a refillable container including: an outer container having an opening formed on top thereof; a cover configured to close the opening of the outer container; an inner container configured to store a liquid content therein, and accommodated in the outer container so as to be replaceable when the liquid content is used up, the inner container having a suction port formed on top thereof; and a dispense pump, which includes a suction tube, and is provided on the cover and configured to pump up the liquid content and dispense the liquid content to an outside of the refillable container under a state in which the suction tube is inserted into the suction port of the inner container accommodated in the outer container. When the opening of the outer container is closed by the cover, the suction tube of the dispense pump is inserted into the suction port of the inner container (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
The refillable container as described in Patent Literature 1 is refilled in the following manner. Specifically, when the liquid content in the inner container is used up, the cover is disengaged from the outer container, and the suction tube of the dispense pump is pulled out of the inner container accommodated in the outer container. Then, the inner container accommodated in the outer container is taken out of the outer container, and the taken-out inner container is replaced with a new inner container.